Defeat of the Sith
by JennAnn
Summary: AU, ROTS. ObiWan discovers Anakin and Padme, what will happen?
1. Reunited

_So here it is. My new fiction that takes place during ROTS. It starts out exactly like the movie…but then moves on. I hope you enjoy it more than 'The Demise of the Sith'._

Chapter 1: Reunited

Padme stared out into the long hallways of the Senate. As she navigated around each pillar, her mind was racing. She's skipped a meeting, a very important meeting, to be where he could see her. She was supposed to discuss the removal of troops from one of the star systems that had since realigned themselves with the Republic. But now she wasn't discussing anything with anyone, but herself.

Each pillar hundreds of feet high, shrouded her from prying eyes. She was a very well-known Senator. Former Queen of Naboo and pacifist, she knows her duties and her fame. She also knows how to hide a secret.

She tripped slightly on the deep red carpet under her feet and moved more slowly. With a sigh, she finally reached the entrance of the Senate chambers and hid behind on of the large pillars. Padme pulled her long black cloak closer around her and hunched back against the large stone monuments.

She felt it just then. She felt a tiny stirring under her well-hidden hands. It tickled somewhat, but comforted. Each time she felt these little kicks, punches and movements, she felt relief. It was like her baby was reassuring her.

Turning her attention back to the entrance of the Senate, she smoothed her cloak over her stomach. She could see all the Senators, important ones anyway, lining up to meet the ship. Now as she peered into the mid-morning fog, she saw the outline of the ship descending onto the platform. And she freezes in her spot.

_"Anakin, I'm not sure we should-"_

_"Padme, please. It won't be any trouble."_

_"But we're by a window. Please come away, they'll see you."_

_"Who? Tell me who?"_

_He was always so jealous, and tonight was not different. While he called her paranoid, she called him jealous. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, and his head rested on top of hers. They were looking out at he Coruscant sunset. He leaves tomorrow, Padme thought._

_"Don't worry so much."_

_She shivered at his perceptive statement. His hands stroked her arms and tried to soothe her._

_"You'll be fine. So will I."_

_"But three years Anakin? It's too much. I'm so tired."_

_Anakin's arms stiffened and he turned his wife in his arms. She blinked up at him, pushing back the moisture. One tear slipped out and Anakin caught it and wiped it away._

_"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying I want you here."_

_Anakin's deep eyes bored into hers. Padme had to bend her head back to see into them. They looked angry, hurt and confused. Her small hands reached up and smoothed the now long hair back behind his ears._

_"Don't worry about it my love." She sighed and walked away from him and into their bedroom._

_"I shouldn't be gone too long," he shouted back at her._

_She peeked her head out the door before saying, "Are you coming to bed or not?"_

_With a grin, he walked right behind her and quietly closed the door._

The door to the transport opened and Anakin hopped out. Peering out into the sun he sighed. The Senate building reflected the early morning sun off and blinded him until he squinted down. Then he noticed that Obi-Wan hadn't hopped down either.

Padme noticed too, and she shifted uneasily on her feet. She could see him, just past the other senators blocking her way, she saw him. His hair was just as long and wild as when he left. His face was turned up looking into the shuttle. She sighed, brokenly. As he spoke a little more into the shuttle, he then pivoted and walked down the hall, with R2 following.

The Chancellor met the crowd first. Along with dozens of others, they all bombarded him with well-wishes and welcome backs. Anakin hung back and spoke with Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan. Anakin was distracted however, as he felt a familiar, calming presence.

This was their chance to meet. A chance reunion. Padme stepped slightly out of the shadows when she noticed her husbands distraction. She shifted foot to foot again and cleared her throat. Anakin's head whipped around and he paused.

"…spare parts…"Anakin stopped mid-sentence as Bail formed a reply. "Would you excuse me?" He asked before it was too late. Bail nodded and continued on.

Anakin turned to both sides, looked around then jogged over to Padme's side.

Reunited.

Anakin inhaled her sweet smell. He buried his face in her shoulder and picked her up. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done this. And he didn't care about the public spot they were in either.

Thank the force that Obi-Wan hadn't come, otherwise he would've discovered them.

Padme whimpered and buried her face in his long black Jedi cloak. He stroked her back and reassured her.

"Oh, Anakin."

They kissed and briefly pulled apart.

"There'd been rumors, that you'd been killed."

"I'm alright." Anakin smiled and kissed her again. He took a deep breath.

"Anakin…"

"Who knows how long I would've been had the Chancellor not been kidnapped." He tried to kiss her again but her paranoia won out.

"No, not here."

"Yes, here. I don't care anymore. Let them find us. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, there's something I need to tell you."

"Are you alright," he let her go, "you're trembling." His eyes hardened. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Ani…"

Her heart pounded in her chest. She'd waited months to tell him. She'd waited her whole life to be able to say this to the one she loved.

"I'm pregnant."

Anakin's face went blank and he looked down. Gnawing on her lip, Padme stepped further back out of his embrace.

"That's…" he looked up with a grin, "That's wonderful."

Padme closed her eyes relieved. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cloak. He blinked in wonder. He could feel the shape of her stomach, how different it was, and he marveled at it.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to worry about anything just now, alright? This is a happy moment."

Through her clothing he could feel the small movements the child made.

"The happiest moment of my life."

Padme, overcome, threw her arms back around him and held him. He held her, a little more gently, and kissed her. When he let go, she leaned back into the pillar.

"What else do you have to do before you can come home?"

Anakin, who's hands had never left hers, squeezed them.

"Well, I promised Master Obi-Wan I'd go back to the temple and de-brief the counsel, then-"

Padme stiffened and dropped her hands. Anakin blocked her with his body and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" Then he felt it too. The presence he'd known for so long, the one he'd grown up with. His masters'.

Anakin watched Padme's face drain of all color then her hands move up to her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered slightly. Anakin reached out and half-caught her, then turned into the unblinking eyes of his master.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at the scene with a slight expression of horror. Then his eyes hardened and his hands went to his hips.

"Well…I-" he couldn't speak. His pad wan was caught. He'd known they might've been doing this, but didn't want to be the one to find out. He didn't want to be the one to stop it all.

"I was coming to catch up with you. I decided to come and bail you out. But…" he threw his hands up.

Anakin helped Padme stand back on her own feet. Some color had returned to her face and she kissed him on the cheek.

"We weren't-," Anakin started but Padme stopped him.

"No, Ani. He knows. It's too late. It's too late, and I don't care anymore." She smiled slightly. "It actually feels good." She walked over to Obi-Wan and kissed him on the cheek and then whispered a thank you.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know what to say. But I'm sure the Council will."

Anakin stepped forward slightly. "Look, the Council doesn't have to know."

"Anakin that's not fair. If you learned something this grave, you'd tell. Or maybe not, given your history," Obi-Wan said.

"Now _that's_ not fair." Anakin glanced at Padme. She only frowned.

"Anakin, please. I told you I was tired. Three years, Ani, I'm tired. I don't want our child to not know his father."

Obi-Wan's head snapped back and he looked down at Padme. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes," she said softly, "I'm pregnant. And I no longer care." She turned to Anakin, and took his hands in hers.

"It's too late, Ani. We have to face this, we have to face it or else it will kill us."


	2. Facing the Fire

_Wow the response I got was overwhelming. Thanks to everyone who submitted a review, and so quickly too. I woke up with an inbox full of alerts! I will try my hardest not to space out my updates as I have done in previous stories. _

_I am also debating if I should delete my old story, Demise of the Sith (slightly like this one but suckier). Any thoughts?_

_Sit back and relax, this one's looooong._

Chapter 2: Facing the Fire

If you've ever walked to face something you didn't want to, but knew you had to, you know how Padme was feeling right now. Her long black robe scraped the heavy black carpets in the halls of the Jedi temple. Her hands were fumbling around underneath it, betraying her feelings.

Jedi after Jedi passed her, and her companions, with stoic and curious looks. Many nodded, recognizing her or possibly being polite. Obi-Wan and Anakin were in front of her, like a shield, but they could sense as any other Jedi could, the torrent of feelings she felt. And she felt them even more keenly now.

After their conversation in the Senate, the trio had decided to go to the council directly, instead of putting it off. Padme called two of her handmaidens and Captain Typho to escort her to the Jedi temple.

Unsure of their future or what should be done, the companions were eager to reveal as little as possible while at the temple.

As they reached the council's doors, Padme's breath came in short puffs. Obi-Wan and Anakin turned around quickly, simultaneously. Anakin was about to reach out to her when Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Not here. You know better." Obi-Wan turned his face to her handmaidens. "There is a chamber next to this one that you can take your lady to rest for a while." The handmaidens nodded and took Padme by the arms. They gently guided her along the hall to another chamber a few feet from the Councils.

Padme didn't realize she was being led away until she heard Anakin's voice behind her.

"Just give us a moment, Master."

Motee and Elle led her to a small couch next to an open bay window. She sat down, shakily, then dismissed them. Only Anakin remained in the room. Padme looked around nervously.

"Ani," she began, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I've ruined it. I shouldn't have given in." She stood up to pace the room. "I was stronger than this."

"No, Padme." Anakin stopped her with that one word. He approached her slowly and deliberately took her in his arms, despite the setting. Despite all the feelings that swirled around them. Despite the fact that Obi-Wan and countless other Force-sensitive Jedis were just outside the door.

"You should blame me. I pushed you into this."

"Ani…we both knew this would destroy us. What're we going to do?" She leaned her head against his coat. Then she whispered, "My head hurts."

Anakin chuckled and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry your head hurts. If you didn't wear those elaborate hairstyles all the time, you wouldn't have this trouble." His hands traveled to her stomach.

"It's not just us anymore. And the last time I looked, no one's been destroyed."

"Well, just-," she sighed, "Just tell me what to do in there."

He led her to the same couch she'd launched herself off then made her sit.

"Don't you worry about saying anything unless they ask you. I'm going to tell them."

Padme noticed a bead of sweat trailing down her husband's temple. She cautiously wiped it away.

"This is going to change everything. We need to decide what's next."

"Padme, are you listening to me? I'm telling you," he said with a smile. "You're not listening. When they ask us what's next you tell them we're going to Naboo to stay with your family. Does that sound OK?"

"Oh," Padme's eyes filled unexpectedly with tears. For a few months she'd had these days where she'd pondered why she couldn't and wouldn't tell her family about her marriage. Now she'd have to fess up to more than just the marriage.

"I'm sorry," she said. Wiping her tears away she shifted awkwardly. "I do this a lot now."

"I don't mind." His hand reached for hers.

"And unexpectedly, too. For no reason." She searched his face. He was nothing but earnest.

"I don't mind." He looked at the door. "It's time. Now. Put on your best Senator's face."

Padme's look of despair turned into one of hardened determination. Her political face made her look strong, and slightly scary.

"There's my girl. Now remember, don't say anything yet." She nodded and they both stood.

Her heart beat quicker and her mind swirled with the possibilities. The door opened smoothly and her handmaidens awaited her. They turned the corner and stood in front of the Council doors. Padme's hand was dropped and the door slid open. Her hands shook and she put them behind her back.

Before her, Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the room, in the middle of the council's circle. Padme's eyes fell to the elaborately etched floor. Different shapes and outlines, made carefully, created simply to decorate the large space, all faced him. She glanced at her husband.

He was no longer sweating, and seemed totally in control. His dark Jedi robes were in complete opposition to his Master's light ones. She caught his glance at her, and could've sworn he winked. She only hardened her resolve and faced the music.

_It hurt so badly. Her fingers were on fire and she knew that more pain was coming. Mother was going to punish her good this time. Or well. Whichever word she was supposed to say. _

_The little blubbering bundle walked to her sister and held out her fingers. Sola only shook her head._

_"You are so dead little sister. Mother told you not to touch the grill." Sola took her little sister to the sink and put her fingers under the faucet._

_"I just wanted to help."_

_"But you can't help unless Mother is around, right?" Sola rolled her pre-teen eyes. Her little sister often got into mischief. "The fire is too hot, right?"_

_"Right." She hiccupped. _

_After being cleaned up and bandaged, Sola led her to her mother's room. Mother was folding clothes. Her heart beat quickly and her hands shook._

_"Mother-"_

"I hereby call the council in session," Mace Windu cut through her thoughts. She shook her head and blew out a breath.

"Master Obi-Wan, news you have for us?" Master Yoda, the head of the council, began the inquiry.

Looking around the room, Padme saw a dozen Jedi all staring at them. They surrounded her. She could almost feel them prying into her mind.

All kinds of species, alien and familiar to her, stared at Obi-Wan. She only recognized four of them. Master Windu of course, his dark skin illuminated in the soft lights of the chambers. He helped Yoda in the leadership aspect and had always seemed to her, to be the hard-headed one.

She recognized Shaak Ti, who had always seemed calm around her, and kind. Her strange contrasting skin, red, white and blue, always made her eyes hurt a little. She too was an elder. Then there was Ki-Adi-Mundi who'd clashed with her a couple times when she'd suspected Count Dooku of leading the attacks on her life. With her being the victor. His large pointy head made her think of the buildings on Coruscant, shooting upwards into the sky.

Then of course there was Yoda. The little green master had been an ally in all her many problems in office. Now she'd hope he'd continue to use his wisdom to help her when she needed it most.

"Yes," Obi-Wan began, "I have a breach of the code to report."

A murmur rose through the chambers.

"Unfortunately," Obi-Wan glanced at the couple on trial, "I found out today that Anakin has been married these past three years to Senator Amidala. And they have hid their love since the start of the Clone Wars."

The Council murmur grew. Expressions changed, from meditation to distress. Master Yoda's brow furrowed, Master Windu scowled, Master Ti's eyes grew wide then compassionate, but Ki-Adi-Mundi's face hardened. The rest of the council seemed of the same mixed reaction.

Master Ti spoke up first. "And you have proof of this?"

Anakin nodded. "We have no reason to deny it."

The wave of sound grew louder, until Master Yoda cleared his throat. He who had been sitting in deep thought, not even listening to Anakin's confession. When he finally banged his walking stick on the floor, the council was silent.

"A grievous thing this is to judge. Rules there are, and rules you have broken." He eyed Padme closely.

"More, you have to say?"

Padme knew this was her chance. She didn't want to stay silent anymore.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I'm pregnant. I was just telling Anakin when Master Kenobi found us." Her senatorial voice worked. Not knowing how she was able to pull it off, Padme sighed.

If Padme thought that the council was angry before, she was sure of it now. Each face had a measure of betrayal on it, even Master Ti and Master Yoda. Looking at such pain, then glancing at Anakin, Padme lowered her head.

Thinking it useless to hide it any longer, she pulled off her cloak, revealing her large form. Her face was hot and she felt shaken. Only her handmaidens had thus seen her without any sort of disguise. But it was obvious to everyone how far along she was. She didn't have too long left.

Voicing everyone's thoughts, she spoke. "I believe I'll deliver by mid-spring."

After another silence, and the pain of waiting for a reprimand, they got one.

"This is disgusting," Ki-Adi-Mundi began, "I cannot believe our so-called 'chosen one' has broken the code."

Comments sprang up around the room. Padme looked around her at the faces. She locked in on Mater Ti. Her eyes moved over Padme then over Anakin, then back on Padme. She held up a hand.

"Masters, please." She looked over to Yoda. "Master Yoda, there's more to this than just a broken code."

Anakin's hand had somehow found its' way to Padme's back, and was now reassuringly patting it. Shaak Ti noticed this and nodded.

"We took a vow of no possessions, and no lasting relationships. We must let go. Some cannot do that," she smiled. "Even a chosen one."

"Master Ti you are being so unreasonable. Stop letting your feelings get in the way," Ki-Adi-Mundi sat back with a grunt.

"My feelings are not in the way. But there's are. You forget, Senator Amidala has broken no codes. It is only Anakin of whom we speak." Shaak Ti sat back and put her hand to her head. "I sense so much feeling."

Mace Windu huffed. "I knew we shouldn't have taken him in at his age. He'd already been too exposed to a non-Jedi life."

"He'd been exposed to love and caring. He'd been exposed to family," Padme cried.  
"Padme-" Anakin took his hand off her back and onto her shoulder. "Look what more do you want from us? We told you the truth, so expel me already and leave her out of it." Anakin's face had turned red during his minute tirade.

Yoda took the opportunity to speak. "Very troubling this all is. The Chosen One, you may still be, but out of the Order you are." The Council members all nodded. Then he continued.

"Senator Amidala, nothing wrong there is with love and family, but a Jedi has not these things."

"I'm sorry Master Yoda." Padme shifted on her feet.

"Yes, sorry you are, and tired. Carrying these children, hard on you it is."

Padme couldn't hear anyone else but the rushing in her ears. Children? Anakin seemed to find his voice first.

"Children? Master Yoda I don't-"

"Twins they are, and strong in the force they will be."

The Council seemed to sit back at this news. One by one, they all began to murmur again, to one another and to themselves. Padme turned during the confusion to Anakin. She also saw Obi-Wan's shocked expression behind him. Anakin took her in his arms as she repeated over and over, "I didn't know."

The council seemed to quiet, watching the couple. Mace Windu turned his head away.

"Very disturbing this all is, but happy for you it may be," Yoda rubbed the fine hairs on his head. "Think on what to do next, this Council will. For now, a Jedi Knight, no longer, will you be."

Padme's head whipped around to Anakin. Although shaken, he nodded and then bowed to the masters.

"That doesn't mean I can't use the Force. Thank you Masters."

Anakin took Padme's hand then turned to go, but Yoda stopped them.

"Notify us, will you, when the children come? To Naboo you go, I assume?"

"Yes, Master. We will tell you."

Heads held slightly higher than when they came in, the couple walked out with Obi-Wan trailing behind. The door closed behind them, and shut it would remain.


	3. Secret Communication

_Once again good responses. Most of you who have written to suggest ideas are already figuring out what's going to happen next. Sorry I haven't updated. I have one excuse: School._

Chapter 3: Secret Communication

Padme soon found herself alone in the cockpit of her Nubian ship. She felt her child-no children kicking her incessantly. Their little movements made her sigh. She sat back and thought of what had just happened.

Anakin had gone back. She was afraid he'd do something rash, his temper not being the best at the moment. Obi-Wan was with him while he cleared out his living space. What he had to clear out, she had no idea, but she was worried. Their children were restless, but she was numb.

Captain Typho came in the cockpit, and sat next to her. He cleared his throat.

"Senator…Padme. I wanted to-I just…" His arms fell uselessly to his sides. Typho stood up and moved to the edge of the cockpit and looked out the window. He looked out into the airspace surrounding the Jedi Temple.

Before he could continue, he felt her hand on his arm. Turning around, he saw the tears stand out in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Captain. I've lied to everyone. I couldn't let it get out. I'm so sorry."

He grasped the hand she had placed on his arm. Squeezing it tightly, he nodded. "I understand more than you know Senator. The thing that I was most worried about was your loneliness. You work too much."

"Now I won't work at all." Padme placed her hands on her covered stomach.

They'd still been hiding her on the way out. The Jedi might know, but the Senate did not. She planned on resigning to her Queen. Many of her senatorial friends might question the move, but she was sure no one would seek her out after her resignation. It was the chancellor she was most worried about, though.

Anakin's mentor might not take kindly to his leaving. She wondered if he'd catch the fact that both of them left at the same time. She worried over this for a time.

The cockpit doors slid open , and made her head whip around. She squeezed Typho's hand back and he stepped through the doors, just as her husband stalked through. He threw himself into one of the chairs and threw a hand over his eyes.

"What happened?" Padme asked, after a long silence. He only shook his head.

"I went back to my quarters, cleaned it up, talked to Obi-Wan. He still thinks I'm a child, well I'm not a child!" He slammed a fist on the control panel. Padme winced.

"Ani-"  
"It's the same as it's always been! Look," he extended his metallic hand to Padme's stomach, "I'm not such a child as they think."

Padme recoiled. She placed a hand on herself protectively. "Ani!" If he didn't catch the horror in her eyes, she'd soon show him, she resolved.

His angered eyes dropped, as did his hand. "I'm sorry."

"That was crude, Ani. Not only that, but insulting. What am I to you? What are we?"

Intent on sweeping out of the cockpit, Padme turned only to see C-3PO. She stopped short.

"Oh, Miss Padme, are we set to leave as yet?"

She nodded and silently walked out. She heard a slam behind her as she went down the corridor to a small room she could sleep in. She pulled out the pins in her hair and groaned as she lay down on her bed.

Too draining, too tiring, too heavy…

Anakin tried to gain access to Padme's cabin, but could not open it. He grunted and managed to finally open it with the force. When it slid open he set his eyes on his wife, asleep on her bunk. Her lose hair was down and a lock of it had fallen over her lips, and moved as she breathed. He walked silently over to her, using his Jedi stealth.

Exhausted. She was exhausted. And his anger had made her turn from him, made her lock the door. What else might have happened had his anger continued?

Captain Typho walked in behind him, "Sir," he started before it was too late. Padme gasped and started up, but Anakin put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Captain?" Anakin averted his eyes from her. He didn't want to know how she looked at him just yet.

"You have an incoming transmission from the Jedi Temple."

"Thank you." He chanced a glance at her. Her eyes were misty from sleep and she rubbed one. She looked up at him, sympathetically. A good sign.

"I'll take it in here." Typho nodded and left, this time closing the cabin door.

Padme shifted into an upright position on her pallet, slowly. Anakin tried to help her up, but she shrugged him off. A bad sign.

The screen across from them came alive. Master Yoda's face popped up.

"Good to see you again, Anakin. Padme."

Anakin stared at the screen. Padme glanced up at him then replied, "It is good to see you again Master Yoda. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, Padme. In fact, I wanted to discuss your future."

"We're listening," Anakin said.

"Not over yet, your career as a Jedi is."

"I don't understand," Anakin leaned forward on the bunk.

"A Jedi Knight you no longer are, but strong in the Force and the chosen one you still may be," Yoda nodded at Padme. "Strong in the Force your children will be. Their future as well I speak of."

"Can you please get to your point, Master? We're both tired." Padme looked up at Anakin gratefully.  
Yoda sighed and shook his head. "So impatient, so angry. Something you must help him with, Padme. I speak of their training."

"I will train them myself. Without the council's approval."

"But correctly, will you do it?"

"I can. I don't need the temple. They'll be as strong as me, and I already knew a lot without the temple."

"Much you have yet to learn, Anakin. But of this we will speak of later. For now, an assignment for you, I have."

"I'm no longer governed by the council."

"Not officially," Yoda winked. "If you gain my meaning."

"Well," Anakin, now intrigued, replied, "what is it?"

"On the loose, Grievous still is, as are the separatists, and the Sith we've been looking for. Find them you will."

"I don't want to leave Padme," Anakin replied. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Ani-"

"No, not use technology. Use the Force you will. Meditation and dreams, all you are familiar with, yes?"

"But why me?"

"Hiding from the _Council_ the Sith is. Not from others. The Chosen one you are, perhaps find the dark side you will."

Anakin nodded and folded his arms. He glanced down at Padme.

"I may have to leave once we find them."

"You'll do what you were born to, Ani." He trailed a finger down he cheek then nodded at Yoda.

"Alright. I'm in."

"Very good. Once a week, check in we will. If find anything you do, tell me, and only, me immediately. No other Jedi will know of this."

"Understood Master."

"May the Force be with you, young ones." His face faded from view.

Anakin leaned back in the bunk.

"How do we get ourselves into these things?" He glanced at Padme, she only smiled.

"Well perhaps it's because my husband is a big important Jedi, hmm?" She rubbed his back with the flat of her palm

"Are you alright, Ani?"

"Yes, I should be asking you that. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's to be expected." She leaned into him and yawned. "After all, we haven't lived together or been together more than a few days at a time. No doubt there'll be some adjustments."

"I suppose. Hey," He lifted her chin with his thumb, "Are you tired?"

"How could you tell?"

"Jedi," he replied making her giggle. She threw her arms around his shoulders.

"This is why I love you Ani. Because you're you." She too k his face in her hands. "Don't ever change yourself Anakin Skywalker."

He kissed her gently on her brow. "Don't you ever change Padme Skywalker."

She grinned and pulled him closer. "I finally get to take my husband home."

"Padme," he began, " you are everything to me. You and our children are my everything, and don't ever forget it."


	4. A Rocky Start

_Quick updates: I will try! (not try, only do, I know) As school ends, expect more updates over the holidays, which I think is best for everyone and school. We'll be bored over break, and get to read lots of AU!_

Chapter 4: A Rocky Start

Naboo. The most beautiful planet in the galaxy, if you were Padme. Finally gazing out of the windows of her ship, and seeing her planet, made her heart ache. She'd been gone from the planet she served for so long. She had forgotten how the waterfalls sounded throughout the cities making a constant thrumming background.

She leaned up higher on her elbow, on the bunk she'd slept on. Although she'd only slept an hour, she felt almost well enough to take on seeing her parents.

But that would wait. She and Anakin were going to the lake country first. Where they'd fallen in love, gotten married. They'd set up a home there. Perhaps there was hope for the future. Her fears were falling behind her.

They landed and Anakin came to find her, still at the window looking out-now at a hangar bay. She was obviously not looking at the view.

"Padme?"

Padme jumped in her bunk, then turned to him. She smiled. " Oh, Ani. I'm sorry."

She started up on the pallet, but Anakin hurried over and helped her up. "Here," he said offering his arm. She used it and grunted her way up.

"I had started to wonder if I had just gotten fatter than normal women, but now two babies makes sense."

"You're not fat," Anakin laughed. Padme stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"I am too. You don't have to say things like that to make me feel better. I'm stronger than I look."

Anakin stared at her, she looked back at him with just as much intensity. He continued his study then turned to the door.

"Well tough-girl, are you coming?" He turned back and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

She huffed and walked to him slowly. "I'm tough, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared."

He nodded. "I know. I can feel it. But you don't have to worry anymore."

"Now that I know we'll be in the lake country first, I'm not as worried."

They walked through the halls and out into the hangar bay. Anakin took some luggage and handed it to C-3PO. "Here, 3PO. R2?" He called up into the ship. "Are you coming?"

They heard a series of whistles and beeps that Padme assumed meant yes. Sure enough, R2 came rolling down the ramp with Captain Typho and the handmaidens behind him.

"Well, m'lady. I guess this is where we part."

Mottee ran down the ramp and hugged Padme. "Oh, m'lady. We'll miss you terribly."

Elle was right behind her. "Please take care of those babies. We want to know when it happens."

Padme nodded and hugged Elle back. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I love you both."

With nothing more to say, the maidens moved off with Typho, back into the ship. They would return to the Queen's service, awaiting another assignment. Typho had been with her since her career as Senator, while Mottee and Elle had only been with her since her latest term of office.

Anakin placed his hand on Padme's back. "C'mon." She continued looking back at the ship while he led her out of the building and into the sun.

The sound of waves hit her again, the waves of water falling down the cliffs in Naboo. She didn't know if she could keep herself from crumbling inside, right there. Only Anakin's hand was keeping her anchored to the present, and to her sanity. She pulled it off her back and put his hand in hers.

When they arrived at the lake retreat house, it was the same as it was when they married. Anakin blinked in surprise but then remembered what Padme had told him before…

_"Nothing ever changes on Naboo, Ani."_

_Anakin was laying next to her on the bed in her apartment. He'd just come back from his latest mission and Padme was thrilled. She finally had her husband home. The last visit had been too short, and now he'd changed. She'd remarked as much._

_His hair was longer, his pad wan braid gone, and he had more muscle to him. But his eyes frightened her. They were harder than the Anakin she'd married. And it worried her._

_"If we went back today, it would still look the same."_

_"But why? Things here change all the time." Anakin reached up and brushed a hair off her face. She ducked her head shyly._

_"Well, tradition, I suppose."_

_"Are you lying to me?"_

_"No! Ani I swear. I was there for winter solstice, it's not changed at all!"_

_"You're teasing me!" Anakin began tickling her and rolling her around on their bed._

_"No, Ani, I swear!"_

Anakin smiled down at her, wondering if she was thinking the same. Her brow was furrowed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
She looked up, distracted. "Oh," her face cleared, "Yes, uh...I'm sorry?"

Anakin released her hand and rubbed her back up and down. "We'll be Ok."

They continued their walk to the small river nearby. These small canals were used to get too and from different locations. When they reached the dock there were two men waiting for them on a small gondola. The tiny boats could only hold so much, so Padme and Anakin went on one with a small spindly looking gondolier, and R2 and 3PO were taken to another with the luggage.

Anakin handed her down gently and she seated her self in the back of the barge where there was a backrest. Anakin folded his long legs beside her and sighed. He put his hand on her stomach and his other arm around her shoulders. Padme glanced at his face then turned hers into his shoulder.

The gondolier began pushing on the long pole and rocking the boat. These men had been picked by local security enforcement to take them safely across. They could be trusted.

"_Grahaz aleithu_," Padme called to the one on their boat. Anakin gave her a quizzical look before she explained it was Nubian for Thank You.

"And you thought you were special because you knew Huttese," she smiled at him.

"I never knew that Naboo had a language other than Basic."

'Yes," Padme pushed the hair out of her eyes, "In remote places like here, you get some people who only speak it, and very little Basic. But every Nubian knows the world-language, if not Basic." Her eyes scanned the waters, and the swans landing gracefully beside them. They were not going very fast, just enough to make waves.

"I never heard anyone speak it here before."

"We didn't have much interaction with the locals before. We were trying to keep a low profile."

"And we're not now?" He grinned at her.

Padme felt a couple of quick jerks in her womb, then the world reversed positions.

Padme found herself in the freezing water of the lake. She sputtered and looked around her. Finding nothing but a capsized boat, she screamed, "Anakin!"

Frantically, pushing through the murky waters, and trying to keep afloat, Padme began swimming towards the shore. A yard or so in front of her, was a rocky bank. Before she could reach it, her foot hit something, and that something tugged. She inhaled some of the water, then sputtered.

As the hand tugged, Padme struggled. Her weight made her want to sink, sink deep into the water and give up. But the quick tugs finally made sense. Ani. They weren't the angry pulls of an assassin, but her beloved.

Finally she stilled in the water, just in time to hear C-3PO dozens of yards behind her. His cries of, "milady," made her smile, shakily.

Anakin's hand continued to hold her ankle, and the gondolier popped out of the water.

"_Collenna, aleidraha meravigesse_?"

"Yes, um, _sheahs. Grahaz aleithu_."

He nodded and took her hand, attempting to help her reach the shore.

C-3PO's boat continued closer, ready to pull her in, when she was pulled under.

"_Collenna_!"

She fell further into the water, just as a large body burst past her to the surface. She waited. Five seconds, then ten. The top water was disturbed, there was thrashing. Suddenly another pair of feet appeared above her, directly where Anakin was. Placing a hand on her stomach, she waited another five seconds, then began to ascend.

She pushed herself away from the commotion, then towards the surface. She gasped when she hit air. Frantic hands pulled at her.

"_Collenna, Collennna_!"

She was being handed up. C-3PO stood above her, shouting. Her ears were filled with angry shouts and water. As she braced herself to climb into the boat, she glanced back at the noise.

Anakin was in the water, grappling with a seedy looking man. She flopped into the bottom of the boat, coughing. C-3PO tried to help her up, but she pushed him away.

She turned to the boatman.

"Circle them."

He cocked his head then shrugged.

"NOW!"

His eyes grew and he nodded. He steered them towards the two men, fighting in the water.

The other gondolier hopped in, frantically chattering in Nubian. Padme shushed him, then yelled to Anakin.

"Your light saber!" She looked around her frantically, as the men fell under the current. She gasped.

Moments, then seconds went by. R2 whistled low. C-3PO, was for once, silent. The men panted and searched the waters for disturbance.

A bright blue light flashed from out of the water. Padme gasped and fell back on her hands.

Anakin surfaced, light saber lit and ready to strike. He heaved out a few breaths, watching the water, then turned. He looked at Padme, sadly, then turned the light saber off.

For the next minute, sounds of swimming and heavy breathing filled the air until finally-

"Oh, Master Ani! Are you quite all right? We had thought-"

With a swift move, Anakin shut C-3PO down while leaping into the boat. The men looked at him fearfully.

Padme shivered, mostly from the cold, then pulled her ands over her chest.

"Are you alright?" Anakin slumped down next to her.

"I'm fine. Are you and the babies alright?"

"Cold. But fine."

"Tell them to stop staring at me, and row on." Anakin wiped a hand on his face, then replaced his saber on his belt. Padme complied, then grabbed his hand.

"Ani, what just happened?"

After a few moment silence, and the start of their ride to the lake house, he replied,

"Someone knows we're here."

He stood up and looked around him. The boatmen stared at him fearfully, but continued their rowing.

"I'm sure it was a bounty hunter. But…when I used my light saber…well…" He looked at her sadly. She nodded.

Anakin's head jerked, as if he'd snapped out of a trance, and he knelt by her.

"Hey, you said you're cold." He pulled his wet cloak around her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She was tense.

"Don't be frightened. We just have to be extra careful now."

"Because of the bounty hunter?"

He shook his head, then tipped her chin up. "No, because I used my light saber. Although this isn't exactly a public place, anyone could've seen." He glanced back and the gondoliers. "I have no doubt they can keep their silence, especially if talked to by a senator…" He grinned, then smiled sadly. "But we made a lot of commotion just there. We need to beon our guard."  
They'd finally reached their destination, shaken, but ready to leave it behind them.

With his arms protecting her, Padme quickly explained the secrecy they'd need to the boatmen. They nodded eagerly and shook hands with them, before shoving off. They only glanced back once, scared, then moved on into the sunset.

Anakin turned C-3PO back on, and led them up the stairs into the retreat house. Padme panted and grasped her side.

"Ani," she managed before he caught her.

"I know. I've got you." He held her, and they made their way into the house. When they reached the foyer, C-3PO commented that he'd take their bags up, and R2 knowingly followed. It was then that they finally both looked at each other.

Anakin laughed nervously, and looked at their feet. They were dripping wet. Padme laughed with him.

After a few moments more, Anakin began to trek upstairs.

"Well, we wanted quiet, and it is…_now. _Oh the disturbances you make, milady."

"Me?" She hit his shoulder then sniffed. "Put me down, I don't want to be carried."

He complied, but only when they reached the bedroom they'd first shared as husband and wife. She quickly scrambled up.

"You'll wet the bed."  
"Will not. Haven't done that since I was four."

She scowled at him. "Har har. Good going Jedi."

"Please, Senator, no calling names." He only half-laughed, "I'm hardly that anymore.

She walked over to his silent figure. Putting a hand on his, then placing it on her belly, she sighed. "I'm not a Senator either. So I guess our titles will have to be dropped. Although technically, you're still a Jedi."

He looked down at their hands. "All I want to be now, is your Anakin. And theirs."

"And so you will be. But if we don't get out of these clothes soon, we'll all freeze."

Padme left the room, waddling slightly, from the cold or the weight, he didn't know. He wasn't used to her yet. Wasn't used to being around her all the time. He felt he'd missed it. Missed the first swell of her stomach, missed her first excitement at finding out, and missed on their intimate moments.

She peeked her head in the door.

"You coming? I think I'll take a bath."

But he could make up for it now.


	5. Interlude

Chapter 5: Interlude

Once inside the bathroom, Padme shyly remembered that Anakin had yet to see her…like this. What had she done? She was huge. She wasn't the Padme he'd seen seven months ago. She was the Padme that was expecting twins. She was the soaked-to-the bone and exhausted Padme of today.

Who was she kidding anyway with that, 'come hither' look she gave him? She slumped against the tub. Anakin came in just as she was beginning to think he'd forgotten her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I-I don't think I want to take that bath after all." She glanced up to see if he'd caught anything.

Anakin lowered himself onto the side of the tub with her. He sat next to her, looking down at his hands.

"When I lost my hand, I was worried that it would repulse you. I thought maybe, just maybe, that might be the end."

Padme, forgetting her own pain, turned to him. "Oh, Ani, you know I'd never-"

Anakin slowly slipped off his leather glove and threw it on the ground. He flexed his bicep then moved his fingers to her chin and lifted it up.

"Padme, a little weight is not going to make me leave you. A little bit of anything, is not going to make me leave you ever. We're done with that, alright? You're carrying our babies. Why would I find that repulsive?"

He slowly placed his mechanical hand on her stomach. The water had soaked through her thick dress, and made it close to see-through, but not quite. Padme put her hand on his, and looked into his eyes.

"You're an amazing man."

"You're a remarkable woman."

His hand moved in small round circles on her stomach, eliciting a hard kick from their child. They laughed, and Padme bit down on her outstretched tongue..

"Alright, if I'm going to humiliate myself, let's just get it over with. I'm freezing."

Padme slowly stood up, and Anakin followed. She removed her wet dress very slowly, and gingerly, revealing just how tired she was. She moaned softly, and Anakin helped her the rest of the way.

Finally in the buff, Padme turned to him shyly. "Maybe you'd better draw the bath. I can't reach over that far, without some difficulty."

Anakin nodded and started it up, but then looked back at her. His eyes were riveted on her form.

"Ani," she shifted uncomfortably.

But Anakin only pulled her close to himself. He put his head on top of hers and sighed.

"You look and feel like the Padme I know and love. I just want to see how you've changed. I've been gone too long."

Padme's eyes prickled with unshed tears. She nodded.

"We should never have kept this all a secret. Now my parents.." she shuddered. "My parents will…"

"They won't hate you, Padme. They'll be…unhappy perhaps. But hatred? The people I met? No." She stepped back and huffed a breath.

"Of course not. Disappointed. They'll be so disappointed though."

"In their daughter that no only became the youngest Queen in Naboo history, served 2 terms, then served in the senate? Not only that, but the daughter that saved her people from death? Of course they will be."

Padme laughed and all the tension she'd held onto for the past few days abated. Perhaps he was right. She slowly slid her dress down to her feet and nodded at him.

"Well, will you join me?"

Anakin grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

As the couple bedded down for the night, Anakin studied his wife again. She lay on the bed closest to the fire, letting it warm her tired body. The firelight played across her face, illuminating her already glowing countenance.

This is mine, he thought. He rolled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She murmured something then pushed closer to him.

After eating a large dinner, they had decided on an early night. No talking, no playing and no worries, just sleep. The morning had enough for them. First they'd rise whenever they felt like, then it was off to her parent's house. He didn't expect perfectly open arms and happy faces, but he knew the Naberries would come around.

As his eyes drifted shut he wondered what the Force had in store for both of them, well all of them, their children as well, he remembered.

But when Anakin's eyes finally did close, a shocking dark vision hit him like a fist, and left him gasping.


End file.
